Allison
by jibber59
Summary: Three years, seven months, four days. Yeah, this isn't going to bother Ezra at all.
1. Chapter 1

For what he was certain was the twentieth time today, Chris slowly counted to 10. His men could be unruly at the best of times, and for reasons he could not begin to imagine, these were far from the best of times. The restlessness had been building all day. They hadn't had an active case in a couple of weeks, and two weeks of paperwork was about 13 ½ days more than these guys could handle.

News from the judge that there would be a new case was beyond welcomed. Now it was just a matter of finding out the details. Chris wasn't sure what the reaction would be when they found out they'd be working with the FBI and the DEA on this one. He was about to find out.

"If you guys don't all sit down and shut up I'm going to fire the lot of you." It was the delivery far more than the words that got the men settled into place. Buck couldn't resist tossing the paper airplane he'd been working on in JD's direction. His aim was perfect as it landed nose down in the coffee cup. JD was torn between his desire to respond and his need to respect Chris's demand.

"If your aim was that good on the range Buck, I'd have competition for the sharpshooter title." Vin grinned as he spoke.

"I outshine you in so many areas, it wouldn't be fair to take you on at the range."

"In your dreams Buck."

"Oh Vin, I have much better things to dream about."

"Gentlemen," Ezra interrupted the banter, "Our fearless leader is rapidly losing patience, and we all know how unpleasant that can be." Chris looked to Ezra, grateful for the intervention, if not the manner of it.

"Okay, here's what's happening. FBI and DEA have been working on a case together, and now guns are in the picture in a big way. So, they've been ordered to bring us in as well."

"Shit." Buck growled. "How is it we always end up working with the FBI on this crap?"

"It's called inter-agency cooperation Buck. Get used to it." Chris sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "And before anybody asks, the judge has already checked this guy out." He turned to Ezra. "You know an agent by the name of Derek Sanders?"

"I know of him. Never worked with the man. My understanding, and this information may be dated, is that he is a fair and open-minded man. Not the most imaginative agent, but to my recollection, I have never heard anything that would make me question my desire to work with him."

"Well that's good, because you're going to be working with him. We all are." He looked around at his men, daring any of them to challenge him.

"Well, if Ezra is okay with him, I guess the rest of us can be to." JD reasoned, a small grin on his face. "What about the DEA? Do you know who were working with from that group?"

"Judge told me her name, but I can't say it's familiar to me."

Buck's face lit up. "Her name?"

"Yes Buck, her name. Please try to keep in mind you are supposed to be a professional."

Vin grinned. "Oh, he's a professional alright. Professional what, you don't want to know."

"Do you think there is the remotest possibility we might return to the matter at hand?"

"Thanks again Ezra." The group settled down. "I don't have too many details yet, but when the guys show up in a few minutes, we should find out more."

On cue, there was a knock at the door. Three people entered the room, with the first man in reaching his hand out to shake Chris's. "Good to meet you Larabee. Heard lots of good things about you and your men. I'm Sanders, this here is Wilson."

"Dennis Wilson," the young man filled in. It wasn't hard to identify them as FBI agents. From the sunglasses to the shiny shoes, they were clones of the stereotype image. The young woman who followed behind them broke the cliché. A white, lace trimmed dress hugged her curves, flattering her tanned face and flowing dark hair. She smiled widely. "Hi. I'm Allison Silvers, DEA. Can't say I've heard too many of the details about you and your men, but I know this team has got one hell of a reputation."

Chris nodded a greeting at all of them. "We don't know much about what this is all about, but were looking forward to finding out. Let me do the honours. Josiah Sanchez, he's our profiler." The big man smiled at the trio. "The man trying not to leer at you, and failing, is Buck Wilmington. Just slap him if he gets out of line. You won't be the first." Buck pretended to be offended, while raising an eyebrow in silent acknowledgement of the comment.

"Over there, we've got JD Dunne. Anything computer-related that you need, he's your man. Next to him is a Vin Tanner, then Nathan Jackson, and," Chris looked around. Ezra had been standing next to Nathan, but at some point had shifted into the shadows. He hoped that didn't mean his man had recognized one of the FBI agents as a source of trouble. Still, there was no choice but to introduce him. "And off in the far corner, is Ezra Standish." He heard a sharp intake of breath, and was surprised to realize it came from Allison.

"Good to see you again Ezra." She spoke softly, almost as if there was no one else in the room. Ezra didn't respond. "It's been a while."

"Three years, seven months, four days. Not that I'm keeping track. If you will excuse me Chris, I'm going to take that file to the judge. You can brief me later if there's anything I need to know." Ezra grabbed a file off his desk and left the room, not looking back.

All eyes shifted to Allison. To her credit, she didn't flinch. Buck was the first to find his voice. "What the hell?"

"I didn't realize he was part of your team. I knew he'd left the Bureau, and I'd heard he'd ended up in the ATF. I just never thought I'd encounter him again."

"Care to fill us in on the details?" Chris questioned.

"I really don't think it's my place to do that. It should be up to Ezra as to how much he wants to share."

Chris was not satisfied with the answer. "Okay, let's put it this way. Is this going to be a problem?"

"I don't know. I'm fine with it, but Ezra may have some issues."

"Issues? He bolted out of here like the devil himself was chasing after him." Josiah challenged. Allison just shook her head.

"Okay. We'll figure that part out later." Chris decided it was time to move on with the business at hand. "Fill us in on what we need to know, and we can work of the details."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

An hour later, the visitors gone, the remainder of the team sat around the boardroom.

"I take it you have no idea what that was about Chris?" Nathan asked what they were all wondering.

"Not a clue. The judge certainly didn't let on the two of them had ever worked together before. Of course, from the look he gave her, I'm not so sure all, or any of that was about work."

"I doubt very much work factored into it at all," Josiah guessed. "That was personal history going on."

"Question is," Buck offered, "what do we do about it?"

"Not a damn thing." Chris replied. " **We** don't do anything. I'll talk to Ezra. We'll figure out after that where we go. I don't want any of you getting involved until I get some answers."

"You might be a bit late on that Chris." JD said. "I take it you haven't noticed Vin left right after the others?"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Said he was gonna look for him in the bar, and if not there, try him at home." JD continued.

"You guys stay here. Sort through the information we just got. I don't know whether we're going to be doing this, or handing the case off to somebody else, but I want to be prepared either way." Chris grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"We'll be here," Josiah said, "so you call us if he needs us."

"Count on it."

Chris was almost to his car before he realized the smartest thing was to try calling Vin first. The phone was answered on the second ring. "I know I shouldn't have left Chris, but Ezra needs a friend right now, not a boss."

"So, you know what that was all about?"

"Not a clue. But I know that look. Ezra doesn't look overwhelmed often, and when he does, it's usually bad."

"Where are you now?"

"He wasn't at the bar, so I'm on my way to his place. He's not answering his phone."

Chris opened his car door as he spoke. "OK, I'll meet you there."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea –" Vin began.

"I'm not going there as his boss, I'm there as his friend. It may take some work to convince him of that, but it's the truth."

Vin was relieved to see Ezra's car in the parking lot, not knowing where he would have looked next. Chris arrived a few moments later, and they entered the building without speaking. Both were surprised when their call to Ezra's place was greeted with the release of the security door. They had expected much more of a challenge getting in. They could see the door to his condo was partially open as they walked down the hall. Tapping lightly, they pushed it the rest of the way, and walked in. Ezra was settling himself back into his favourite chair, a bottle of scotch and a half empty glass on the table beside him.

"Before you start lecturing me Chris, I can assure you the glass was only poured half way. I haven't even sipped at yet."

"No law against a man drinking in his own home. Even if it is barely two in the afternoon. Just hope you don't plan on polishing off the bottle. Least not before you explain to us what's going on."

"Yes, I rather expected you'd be searching for some kind of explanation of my behaviour. I do apologize for the rapid departure. I was caught off guard. It was a most disconcerting feeling."

"You looked more than disconcerted Ezra. You looked damn shook up." Vin replied.

"Please gentlemen, take a seat. I really don't feel like looking up at you for the course of our discussion." Chris took a seat at one end of the couch. Vin walked over to the bar and grabbed two glasses before making his way to the couch. He stopped at the table next to Ezra, poured the drinks, and then took his seat.

Ezra took a long slow sip, stalling the inevitable. He looked up, half expecting to see angry eyes staring back at him. All he saw was concern. "I think I could handle this better if you could be at least moderately incensed."

"Don't worry Ezra, if it's called for, I can be plenty pissed off." Chris responded. "But I'm guessing you have a pretty good reason for what you did."

"So, three years, seven months, four days? I take it that was a significant date?"

"Strange," Ezra was speaking almost to himself. "The last time I saw her she was dressed in white as well."

Vin and Chris glanced at each other, not quite sure where to go with that.

"She was standing at the back of the church." Ezra explained. "I turned from my vantage point at the front, and couldn't believe my eyes. I had never seen anything quite that lovely. I smiled. She tried to do the same, but faltered. She looked at me, met my eyes, shook her head, turned and ran. Well, walked actually. Rather difficult to run in those shoes I would imagine."

Chris stared. Vin was opening and closing his mouth, but no sound was coming out. Finally, he got his vocal cords to act. "She left you at the altar?"

"It sounds trite, and somewhat clichéd, when you say it that way. But yes Vin, that would be an apt description."

"You were going to marry the woman?" Chris asked numbly.

"Well, that would be why I was at the altar."

"Why'd she leave?" Vin couldn't imagine what that must've been like for Ezra.

"I never had the chance to ask her. Today was the first time I laid eyes on her since the moment she left the church. I got reassurances and apologies from her maid-of-honour when she tried to return the engagement ring. I told her I did not want it back. What possible use could I ever have for it now?"

The years had done nothing to lessen the misery that could be heard in his voice. "If you want to talk Ezra, we'll listen," Chris told him. "But if you don't, that's okay too. But I have to ask you a question."

"Yes Chris, I can work with her. Her appearance simply took me by surprise today."

"Do I need to ask if you sure about that?"

"Whether you need to or not, I believe you just did. I shall endeavor to put my personal feelings aside, and act like the professional you all believe me to be."

"We really don't have to have that much to do with her," Vin offered. "They've got things pretty much set up for us as it is. We only really need to go in and tie up all the loose ends."

"Precisely what is it that they expect us to do?" Ezra asked. "Given that I was absent from the briefing, I am not exactly up to speed on this."

"The bureau had most of the information they needed to go after a gang of smugglers. DEA got involved when drugs were in the picture. And then it turned out they were bringing in illegal weapons as well. By that time, most of the agents involved were known entities, so that wasn't gonna work for them. That's where we come in. Or rather, you come in. They've got a source on the inside who is willing to bring you into the operation, in return for amnesty."

"No doubt they vouch for his character, but I think I would prefer a stronger recommendation if possible, before going undercover in such a circumstance."

"JD is already looking into it. But from the information they gave us, yes, this guy can be trusted. If he goes down it will be a third strike, and he's looking to do anything he can to avoid that." Chris took a deep breath. "You know these things are never 100% Ezra, but the information looks good so far."

"I'm sure if our young associate, and the others who are no doubt diligently reviewing the evidence, can be convinced of the credibility of the inside source, I shall have nothing to worry about. No doubt they are intensely curious regarding my actions as well."

"Concerned be a better word, Pard."

"Might I impose upon one of you do share the details on my behalf. I do not believe I would be capable at this point of dealing with the pity"

"Like I just said Ezra, concern is the word you are looking for. And yeah, I'll fill them in on what's going on if that is what you want."

Chris could tell Ezra was putting on a front. He was even more distant and formal than usual, meaning this was bothering him far more than he was letting on. "There's no reason for you to see her again Ezra. We've got the information we need from her, and it's not even her informant that's getting us into this."

"No reason for her to be involved any further." Vin concurred.

"There is no need to jeopardize the operation Chris. I can manage whatever needs to be done for this. It's been over three years, I can deal with it. The interaction will not bother me."

Vin smiled sadly. "Three years, seven months, four days. Yeah, this isn't going to bother you at all."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _ **tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

The security guard glanced up from his morning paper when he heard the doors opening. 7:30 was a bit ahead of schedule for most people to be arriving at work. When he saw the men coming to the door, he glanced over at his clock, convinced it had stopped. It wasn't unheard of for Ezra Standish to be on time. It wasn't common, but it wasn't unheard of. On occasion, he'd even been a few minutes early. But an hour and a half early? That had to be one of the signs of the apocalypse.

"Good morning Agent Standish."

"Morning Thomas. It looks as though I have caught you by surprise."

"Well sir, it is a bit earlier than I usually see you.

"Just had a few matters that require my attention _post haste_. However, I believe It would be best if you didn't tell anyone of my early arrival. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation or set a dangerous precedence."

Thomas smiled. "No Sir, certainly wouldn't want to do that."

Ezra dipped his head in a quick nod and made his way to the elevators. Arriving before the others hadn't really been a challenge this morning. It wasn't hard to get out of bed when all you done was stare at the ceiling all night. He decided it was best to come in and review the case documents before the others arrived. Hopefully before he was under the scrutiny of their well-meaning, but definitely unwanted, attention. He hoped the solitude would allow him to focus, to keep his mind from wandering.

As he expected, all the information he needed had been left on his desk. A quick glance through the top file showed him JD had done his usual thorough job in setting up his cover. Documents, records, a full history, all in place and certain to pass any scrutiny brought to bear from the other side. Josiah's profiling review was there as well, along with a multitude of details that Ezra would try to commit to memory over the next few hours. They were told it was a simple enough case, but Ezra had learned there was no such thing. And going in with the distractions he had on his mind, simple was out of the question.

He sat reading quietly for about 40 minutes before he heard the click of the door being opened. He quickly ran through the possibilities and decided that it was either Chris or JD, coming in to make sure things were in order for him. A soft gasp made him look up. This was decidedly not what he had planned for.

Allison stood in the doorway. The look on her face showed that she was every bit as surprised by this moment as he was.

It took a moment till she could speak. "Well I have to say you're the last person I thought I'd see here this early."

"I could easily and without fear of contradiction make the same comment to you. Good morning Allison."

She offered a timid smile. "I don't remember you usually getting out of bed this early."

He returned her smile with a somewhat crooked one of his own. "As I recall, there was usually at least one good reason not to get out of bed." His smile got a bit broader when a soft blush came to her face.

"I quite deliberately came here this early to avoid having to see you. Or more accurately to avoid your having to see me. I just had a bit more information I wanted to drop off." She was speaking quickly, nervously.

"It appears we both had similar intentions, with contrary results. Where are my manners? Please, come in. Sit." He gestured to a chair next to his desk. "You're looking well my dear. How have you been.?"

She tilted her chin down slightly, trying to hide the grin. "Really Ezra? You're going to try small talk?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "I will concede to being somewhat of a loss for words. I seem to have a million things I would like to say, and cannot find a suitable manner to express even the most basic of thoughts.

"Well, I must say, you are perfectly civil Ezra. I have no idea what you're thinking but has always your presentation is that of the southern gentleman."

"I wasn't lying Allison. You look wonderful. Life must be treating you well."

"For the most part." She hesitated, biting softly on her lower lip as she fidgeted with the paper she still held. "I spent most of last evening trying to figure out what I would say if and when I had the chance to see you again on this case. I didn't expect to. I have a feeling your friends plan to certain of that."

"They have been known to be a tad overprotective. It is not a sensation I am used to."

"You always have been quite self-sufficient. Always able to stand on your own two feet."

"Not always. Someone managed to knock me off them once."

She swallowed hard before speaking. "I've relived and revised that moment countless times in my head. Sometimes, I don't run. I imagine what it would be like had I had the courage to walk down that aisle. Where we'd be now."

"And what flights of fancy did you envision, in that scenario?"

"You'll laugh. It's so corny you won't be able to help but laugh."

"Let me guess. A home just outside of the city limits. White picket fence, swing-set in the backyard with our daughter playing on it. A dog running in the yard. Me standing at a barbecue?"

"I told you it was ridiculous. You would never barbecue."

Ezra shifted his gaze, finally bringing himself to look at her directly in the eye. "Why?"

"I can't even describe the reasons Ezra. None of them really matter. I never should've hurt you that way, and I can't tell you the number of times I wish I'd been braver."

"You do know you could've come back at any time?"

"At any time? Even now, after all this time has passed?"

He hesitated, not certain how to answer that. Had enough time passed? Had too much? Was it now, in fact, too late for her to come back? He was still working on that decision when the door opened again. Chris took a step into the room and froze. He looked from Allison to Ezra and back again, forcing himself not to say the first words that came into his mind.

"Good morning Chris." Ezra smiled. "You're in early."

"I believe that's what I should be saying to you. You alright Ezra?"

"Simply because I choose to break with all tradition and come in early does not mean there was a problem."

"That's not what I was asking."

Ezra nodded his understanding. "I'm perfectly fine. I simply came in to review details. I believe our colleagues were correct, this does appear to be a straightforward assignment. With all the ground work that has been laid I doubt it should take more than a week to wrap matters up satisfactorily."

Allison stood and walked over towards Chris, reaching out to head in the papers as she approached. "There were simply a few more details I thought you should all be made aware of. Just a bit more background. I came in early to just leave them here, I wasn't expecting Ez - anyone to be in already. I should be on my way."

"Yes. You should." Chris's tone was ice cold.

She turned back to retrieve her purse and smiled at Ezra. "I'm glad we had a few moments to talk."

"As am I."

Boisterous voices from outside let her know she wasn't about to get away without having to face more of the team. Sure enough, a moment later the door opened, allowing Buck, JD, and Vin access to the room. Once again, the scene froze. Vin was the first to find his voice.

"You're in early Ezra. Everything alright?"

"I have to wonder how many times I'm going to be asked that question in the next few days. I'm fine Vin." Ezra's tone did not match his words.

It was second nature for Buck to smile around pretty women. It was an instinct, a reflex he generally couldn't control. This morning, he had no trouble keeping a grin from his face. "I take it you didn't get our message last night."

"Yes Mr. Wilmington. I heard the message on my answering machine when I got home."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" JD asked with more venom than anyone would have suspected was possible from the young man.

"My job. I am a professional, as I assume you all are. I had information to provide, and I have done that."

"You could have couriered it did over. Or sent someone else. What part of "you're not welcomed here" did you have trouble with?" Buck snarled.

"Or don't you get it when you aren't wanted?" JD added.

"Stop it." Ezra shouted as the rose to his feet, making no effort to hide the anger in his face. "She's right. You are supposed to be professionals. I would have expected you to capable of acting like it. I was also under the obviously mistaken impression that you were gentlemen. Any issues I have with Allison are my concern, not yours. I will not tolerate you being rude or discourteous to her. I understand your feelings, but I will not accept your behaviour. I won't demand you apologize, because I know you won't mean it. And she'll know you won't mean it. But I demand you to desist your insulting and unforgivable vitriol." He stepped around the desk and gently took her arm. He could feel she was trembling slightly. "I'll walk you out." They walked out without looking back.

"Shit." Buck kicked the chair away from his desk.

"We didn't mean to make him mad." JD wasn't really sure who he was addressing the comment to.

"I know Kid." Chris said, with a soft sigh. "It was all I could do not to say the same things you did."

"So, the question is," Vin spoke for the first time, "was he defending her as a southern gentleman, or was he defending her because he still in love?"

"What do you think?" Chris asked.

Vin shook his head sadly. "Oh no doubt about it. He's still in love with her."

"I wonder if she is?"

Chris looked up at Buck's question. He thought back to the moment he entered the room, and the way the two were gazing at each other at the time. "It's not out of the question. Maybe we need to back off a little bit. Let them figure this out on their own."

"He needs to be focused on the case. Needs to be thinking about the job, not about her and what she did to him." Clearly, Vin was worried. He didn't like the idea of Ezra going undercover if he wasn't fully committed to the assignment.

JD looked to Chris. "Maybe we could figure out a way for one of us to go under with him? Sort of keep an eye on things."

"In the first place, it would be too risky to try to add another twist to this right now. It's too late in the game. And in the second place, Ezra would see right through it. And you don't think for a moment he'd sit still for it, do you?"

"I most certainly would not." Ezra was in the doorway. "I am perfectly capable of completing the task at hand. I assure you my focus will be where it is needed. As to what, if anything, happens after that, that will be for fate and happenstance to determine. I would be deeply grateful if you men simply let the issue drop for the moment."

"You want to be mad at us for worrying about you Ezra, we'll take that." Chris spoke for the team. "And it's not the job were worried about."

"I am sorry I said what I did Ezra." JD looked genuinely contrite. "And I'll apologize to Allison too. You're right, we was out a line."

"Goes for me too, Ez." Buck added.

Ezra took a deep breath as he sat down, forcing himself back into his almost trademark neutral mode. "I understand where the sentiments came from, and I assure you I appreciate the concern. These are matters I need to deal with on my own."

Vin walked over and leaned on the desk. "No. If you **want** to deal with them on your own that's one thing. But you don't **need** to deal with them on your own Ezra. That's what we're here for. That's what friends are for."

Ezra avoided making eye contact with any of them. "I shall take that under advisement."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two weeks later_**

"Do you have any idea why Ezra wanted to see me?" Allison asked Vin.

He took a moment before answering. "He didn't say. Just said that it was important to talk to you." Vin was not happy about any of this. It was risky to come out from under cover in any circumstances, and this case was finally close to wrapping up.

Ezra had easily slipped into the operation in the cover established for him. He was playing the role of a buyer, and after a few meetings with some low ranked minions, had demanded a meeting with the people in charge. The operation jammed up at that point, as one glitch after another thwarted their plans. Chris was getting more that a little anxious about the delays, growing increasingly convinced that something in the whole deal didn't smell right. Caution had him keeping the details from both the FBI and DEA. His trust was limited to the men he worked with, and he wasn't about to risk extending that circle.

Now, something had obviously triggered a change in the status quo. A pre-arranged message drop was used to let Vin know Ezra needed to make contact. He needed to talk to Allison about something he had discovered, and no one else was to be brought into the discussion, or even told it was happening. Vin's discomfort at the arrangement was off the charts. If Ezra wanted to risk a meet, it meant something was seriously wrong. And to bring Allison into the picture added a wrinkle that Vin was not at all comfortable with. None of them had seen her since that first day. Chris had talked with her on the phone a couple of times, but it'd been decided it was best for all concerned, not to mention the case, that she stay away.

The rest of the team had taken a strong dislike to her once they heard Ezra's story. Vin smiled slightly at the memory of the angry words and staunch defence the rest of the team had launched on Ezra's behalf. Any romantic consideration Buck had been harbouring disappeared in a heartbeat, and given how attractive she was, that was a significant reaction. There was no doubt none of them would be working with her at any time in the future.

But, Vin also knew Ezra wouldn't be making this plan if it wasn't important. Possibly critically important. That was the only reason he was sitting at a table in a small café with a woman he'd have preferred to never deal with again.

"I know you don't have a very high opinion of me, Mr. Tanner," Allison acknowledged. "For what it's worth, I've regretted my decision almost every day of my life since."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, it didn't work."

"No, I don't imagine it would. Guess it doesn't matter to you that I had my reasons."

"Don't doubt that you had reasons. Everybody has reasons for what they do. My problem is that you left him standing there. No explanation, no excuses. If you knew him well enough to accept a proposal, then you knew him well enough to know how much that was gonna tear at him."

"I really believed it was for the best."

"For **the** best? Or for **your** best? Ezra comes across as confident and sure of himself. Anybody who knows him knows there's a lot more underneath the surface. I'm betting you're a big part of that problem."

"I never meant to hurt him."

"Doesn't matter what you meant to do. Only matters what you did. And what you plan to do." Vin was done with the discussion. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for Ezra to arrive.

A few moments later, the café door opened. Ezra nodded at the duo waiting for him, but walked over to the cashier instead. He pulled a few bills out of his wallet and handed them to her, speaking softly. A moment later she nodded, close the cash drawer, and walked to the exit. She flipped the sign to read closed and stepped out.

"Well I figured when you said to come here you wanted it quiet," Vin said, "but I didn't realize you wanted it private"."

"You needn't remain here Vin. Thank you for escorting Allison." Ezra stayed standing beside the table.

Vin looked at Ezra, then over to Allison and then back again. "I'm kinda thinking I should stick around," he commented, not bothering to try to camouflage his concern.

"And I'm kinda thinking you shouldn't." Ezra countered. "You have to trust me on this Vin. Please."

"It's not a matter of trusting you Ezra. You know I do. Matter of making sure that you're doing what's best for you. You have a tendency not to do that when things get personal."

"Please Vin." Ezra repeated, his eyes pleading even more than his voice.

He looked up into his friend's face, debating with himself over what would really be best for Ezra. He finally surrendered. "I'll wait outside. But I'm not leaving."

"I appreciate that, all of that."

As Vin reluctantly got up from the table he favoured Allison with a look that said volumes about what would happen to her if she hurt Ezra. He walked to the door, Ezra following to lock it behind him again.

"You sure about this?" A small nod was the only response he got. Vin stepped outside and walked over to the car parked across the street. He leaned against the door, watching the small café. When he was sure Ezra was no longer watching him, he made his way around to the back of the small business, and proceeded to work at picking the locked door.

"How long has it been going on Allison?" Ezra still had his back to her, not wanting to face her.

"How long is what been going on?"

"Don't. Please don't play games with me." He turned and walked toward the table, taking the seat beside her moving her bag next to him when he did so.

There was a smooth, and frightening, transformation of Allison's features as she looked at Ezra. The puzzled, almost naïve look she'd had a moment ago was gone. Her eyes had turned cold, and the smile had vanished. "Are you wired Ezra?"

"Would you like to check? Ezra responded. "Other than Vin, nobody knows I'm here. And mostly certainly nobody knows why I'm here. I'm not even certain of that myself."

"You don't think that's just a little dangerous?"

"I am hoping it's not. As I say that, I am beginning to have my doubts. So, are you going to answer me? How long has this been going on? Precisely how long have you been on the take?"

"Long enough to have a sizable bank account."

"One employer, or do you simply sell your badge to the highest bidder?"

She smiled coyly. "Let's just say I have met a number of fascinating people this way. But, I have been thinking it might be a good time to call it quits."

"Then it is shame you did not choose to do so before this case." Ezra said sadly. "You've taken it just one step too far." He stood and turned, leaning against the table and looking away.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Allison smiled. "We were good together before. We could be again."

Ezra turned back to watch her, a dozen emotions clashing within him. Vin had been right about one thing. He was still in love with her. If anyone else, anyone else on the planet, had made that offer, he would have refused without a moment's hesitation. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Allison. He brought his hands from behind his back and crossed his arms in front of him, trying to create some kind of barrier.

"What makes you think we would be able to get away with it?"

"You said no one knows you're here. Even Vin doesn't know why you're here. We could simply leave. Out the back and just disappear. Money certainly is not an issue."

Ezra glanced to the back as she spoke, and felt his breath catch for just a moment. The door there was open, and from where he stood, he could see they were no longer alone. He tried to hide his reaction, but too many emotions were too near the surface, and Allison read him instantly. She grabbed for her purse and an instant later was pointing her gun toward the kitchen.

"Join us Mr. Tanner. You'll be able to hear much better from in here."

Vin walked out slowly, focusing on Ezra the whole time. Ezra couldn't bring himself to make eye contact or say anything to him. He spoke instead to Allison.

"They'll come looking for you. For us. No one knows yet what you've been up to. But it's only a matter of time. When an informant anxious to make a deal is involved, you can be sure your time is limited. Abernathy bragged about having a crooked cop at his disposal. He'll sell you out in a heartbeat to lessen his sentence. It's over Allison."

"I didn't realize you had move that far along in your investigation. You made fast time in connecting with the top man."

"Chris thought it might be best to keep that little tidbit of information away from both the DEA and FBI. Tell me, would you have sold me out as well, if you'd been aware? I trust I would have garnered a significant recompense for you."

"I'm hurt you'd even ask. I couldn't do that to you. This doesn't have to be the end Ezra. We could leave right now. I can access that money from anywhere in the world."

"You underestimate their ability to find people."

"But that is the beauty of this Ezra. They won't look. They won't want to hurt you. They'll let you get away."

"Is that why you want me along? Am I your insurance policy?"

She looked fondly at Ezra, while her aim on Vin remained steady. "What you are Ezra, is the one thing that's always been missing in my life. Walking out on you was the biggest mistake I ever made. But I knew I couldn't chance bringing you in on this with me. I knew what all the others were too stupid to see. You would be too honest, too honourable, to marry me if you knew the truth."

"And things have changed? You believe the tales of my corruption, my failings with the FBI?"

"No, I never did Ezra. Like I said, I knew you were – are – too honest. But I know something else now. Something I see every time I look at you. You still love me. Even now, knowing what you do, who I am and what I have done, you still love me."

"I am still in love with you," he couldn't deny to her, or to himself.

"Then that's enough. Enough for us to start over, to start everything over." Ezra stood, staring into her face. He wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe this was real. His head was telling him it made no sense, but his heart was not listening. How many people got a second chance? He'd never again expected to see the love of his life, and now she was offering him everything he ever wanted. Why was he hesitating?

"Have you forgotten how we were then?"

"Trust me, I have forgotten none of our time together. Not a single moment."

"Well?"

"Can you honestly say you expect me to join you? That would certainly prove all of the stories about me."

"Those stories that surfaced never had a shred of credibility, but the rumours sure made it easier to deflect the blame."

Ezra felt his heart sink even further as his suspicions were confirmed. He said nothing, but Vin could not keep silent.

"You did it? You set him up?" He made a move to step forward but Allison's tightening of her grip on the gun stopped him.

"I didn't set him up, but I certainly took advantage of the situation and the doubts." She turned her gaze back to Ezra. "Don't worry darling. I made sure there was never enough evidence you could get into real trouble. Just enough to keep the focus off me."

"Real trouble? My career ended, my life endangered? What then is your definition of real trouble?"

"I never intended for it to go that far. I wouldn't do that to you Ezra. You know that, don't you? I love you. I always have. I always will. That's why I'm doing this now. We belong together Ezra. We deserve each other."

"Certainly no one else deserves us," he added bitterly.

Ezra could hear the low growl coming from Vin and issued a silent prayer his friend would keep himself under control. He was grateful this hadn't been Buck or JD or the confrontation would have already escalated much further.

"And now, you expect me to come with you. To leave everything."

"Leave what Ezra? A job that doesn't pay you nearly what you're worth? Where you put your life on the line every day? Leave a bunch of people who think of you as the crooked cop who got away with it? Who don't trust you as far as they could throw you? Leaving sounds like a damn fine option."

"Ezra –" Vin began, but stopped when Ezra held up his hand.

"She's not wrong Vin, and you know that."

"No, I don't."

"I do. I know what is said. The comments, the looks. The number of people who won't work with me."

"That's right Ezra. But you come with me and we've got it made. I've got enough money to get a settled far away from here. And with your skills in my connections, we'll never want for anything."

"This money? Can you get at it even if we have to leave the country?"

"Foreign banks, online transfers. And I've got enough information on any number of people to keep us safe, and wealthy. It'll be perfect Ezra."

"There's one minor glitch to your proposal." Ezra turned his head slightly to remind her of Vin's presence. "What do you propose to do with Mr. Tanner?"

"Well, that's a shame. But at least he gets to die a hero's death in service of the agency. Official fancy funeral, the whole works." She raised her gun again. "The gun is from part of the missing haul, so they'll figure he tracked down a suspect and tragically lost his life in the fight." She fixed her aim and allowed her finger to tighten on the trigger.

Before she could follow through, Ezra moved a step to his right. "No Allison. That's not how it ends." He now stood between her and her target. "If you had offered any other solution, I probably would have agreed. I might well have been that foolish. But this, this is not an option."

"When did you get so noble? So righteous?"

"He always was. That's your mistake."

"Please Vin, no need to lie to the woman. This isn't nobility or anything other than reality." He looked back at Allison. "I will not let you shoot down a good man in cold blood. It is just that simple."

"You have a better idea?" She walked closer to Ezra. "Oh, wait. Never mind. I do." Before he could react, she pulled the trigger. Then pulled a second, third and fourth time as the gun failed to fire. Ezra reached out and took it from her.

"You shouldn't have left your purse so close to me darlin'. Not where I could see the gun."

"You damned idiot. What are you doing? We could –"

"Seriously?" Vin interrupted. "You just tried to shoot him, you stupid bit–"

"Vin, shut up!" He looked at Ezra, stopping more in reaction to the tone than the words. He could hear the heartbreak and knew what Ezra wanted to ask, but never would.

"We can't Ezra. She knows too much. She's done too much. Good God, she just tried to kill you."

"I know." His voice could barely be heard as he turned away to look at Vin, and Allison made her move, swinging her bag at Ezra, connecting directly to his head. He dropped, stunned, and the diversion was enough to draw Vin's attention. Allison reached into her bag again, but froze when a gun barrel pressed against the back of her head.

"One twitch," Chris's voice intoned in her ear, "one hint of a twitch and it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Please Allison, he will do it." She looked down at Ezra as he slowly rose to sit on the floor.

"You bastard." Her voice fairly dripped venom. "You set me up." She dropped the bag as she spoke.

"No, he didn't. He didn't know we were listening. Didn't know that we'd figured you out."

Ezra stood and turned away. The rest of the team was now standing behind Chris, and he unable to look at any of them after that revelation. He caught Vin's look and turned again.

"I can give you names." Allison faced Chris. "Dates, names, and the money. I've got it all."

"So does JD. You're nowhere near as good at hiding things as he is it finding them. You've got nothing to deal with."

She smirked as she spoke. "Don't be so sure. I know everyone who was behind the job they did on Ezra at the FBI. Who really was on the take, who ruined his career. I can clear his name."

All eyes turned to him, waiting for his response. Chris was surprised to see nothing more than a small shrug. "Hardly seems to have any significance at this point. Nothing really does. If you'll excuse me for a moment I believe I need some fresh air."

"Ezra –" Chris began.

"Please. Just a couple of minutes." Ezra left without looking back.

Chris all but threw Allison at Nathan. "Get this bitch out of my sight before I do something I won't regret."

"What makes you so sure she's any safer with me?" Nathan replied, leading her away. Chris turned to face Vin, who now stood with the rest of the team watching Ezra leaning against a lamp post outside, his back to them.

"What were you doing here Vin?"

"Ezra contacted me. He wanted to meet up with her, and I was stupid enough to set it up. I figured something was off, but this, I never guessed on this."

"What did you think?" Buck asked.

Vin's voice was strained. "I really didn't have a clue. But I figured what ever it was would be bad. Ezra wouldn't have risked the assignment otherwise. Whatever it was would bust him up again and I didn't want him to be alone if that happened."

"Walked into a real hornet's nest in the process, didn't you?"

"I screwed this up Chris. Bad. Shit – nearly got him killed."

Chris didn't disagree, but knew this wasn't the time to go into the issue. "Yeah, it could have gone better. But it could've gone worse."

"Not much. Damn Chris, she pulled the trigger."

"I know. We heard." Chris shuddered inwardly as he could still hear the replay in his head.

"How long are we going to let him stand out there?" JD asked.

Josiah answered. "We should give him a couple more minutes. Then we'll go out."

"Not me," Vin spoke quietly. "I'm guessing he doesn't need to see me right now. If I hadn't been here, hadn't gotten in the middle of all of this…"

"I don't think it would have made a lot of difference, Vin." Buck tried to reassure him.

"I put him between a rock and a hard place."

JD shook his head. "No Vin, she put him there."

"Not the way I see it. I'm gonna head back and start on my report."

"Vin, nothing that happened here was your fault. You get that, right?" Josiah was concerned over his friend's mood.

"Somehow, I doubt Ezra will agree with that." Vin slowly walked toward the door, and on looking out, turned and exited through the back instead.

Ezra stood staring out at the road. He wondered fleetingly if he could be lucky enough to be struck down by a runaway vehicle. It would certainly be easier than facing reality. He heard Allison being escorted away, shouting comments to him that he refused to allow himself to register. He was aware of Nathan telling her to shut up, as she was passed over to waiting DEA and FBI agents to take her for questioning. Ezra desperately hoped he wouldn't come over when he was done with her. He needed these few minutes to figure out how he could face his fate. How he could face his friends. The last thing he expected was to be challenged by anyone else this early in the process. He was wrong.

"What the hell were you thinking Standish? You were gonna go with her, weren't you?" Sanders was yelling before anyone realized he was even approaching Ezra. "You damn near fucked up the whole thing." He looked up at the sound of the others closing in on him. Buck was preparing to make a move that would have resulted in at the very least suspension until Ezra grabbed his jacket, pulling him back.

"I implore you, don't. I have been responsible for enough chaos here. Don't do anything foolish on my behalf." He took several steps to distance himself from the scene, hoping it would soothe tempers.

This time it was Chris stepping forward. "Get out of here Sanders. Now. You have what you need. We finished the job you couldn't, so get your asses out of here now, before the medics have a job on their hands." Sanders glared for a moment, then turned and walked out, passing dangerously close to the rest of Team 7, all waiting for the slightest provocation to take out their frustrations on the agent. Wilson hung back for a moment. "I'll make sure the report accurately reflects what happened Agent Larabee. You're right. We couldn't have wrapped this up alone. I'll be sure credit is given were due."

"Don't care as much about the credit as making sure there's no blame placed anywhere."

"I'll watch for that too. Thanks." He started to follow his partner away but turned back. "Thank Agent Standish for us too." he added softly.

The relative silence of the street returned a moment later, and more quickly than Ezra would've expected, most of the participants had left the scene. Most, but not all. The rest of the team had stepped away again, wrapping up whatever loose ends they needed to. He glanced up the way to see two vans remained behind. Surveillance. JD had likely recorded everything from one of them while the others listened in. Heard every word. Every one of her comments, and his. The confession of his feelings, of his willingness to go with her, or at the very least allow her to go. The betrayal they had been waiting for ever since he joined them to come to pass, and every word of it would become evidence in her trial.

He was done. Not just in the FBI, and now the ATF, but in law enforcement altogether. There wouldn't even be the option of dogcatcher left open to him now. But that didn't matter. He was done with this team, this group of friends he never imagined having. They would, quite rightly, need to put as much distance between him and their reputations as was possible. Not just need, but want to.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he saw most of the team cross the street and head to the van, taking a wide circle to escape walking past him. Chris and Vin weren't with them, and a moment later he knew at least one of them was approaching. He spun slowly to see Chris nearing. Vin had obviously taken more extreme avoidance measures, and who could blame him. It wasn't every day your teammate and supposed friend almost got you killed over a woman clearly not worth the effort.

"You need a lift back to the office?"

"No, thank you. My vehicle is in the parking lot, unless it has been seized as evidence."

"Why would we do that?"

"Searching for contraband?"

"That would be one hellacious waste of time now, wouldn't it?" Ezra gave a small shrug, but didn't comment.

"Ezra –"

"Please Chris. Again, I ask your indulgence. I know you have questions, and need my report. I promise every humiliating detail will be forthcoming, but I don't think I can handle going back to the office right at this moment."

"You can do it from home. Just email it in. But we do need to talk."

"There really is very little to say. I believe what you need is on the recording you must have made. I will have my report to you as quickly as possible." He took several steps away, but Chris followed. They stopped only when he reached his car. He opened the door, pausing long enough to add one more thought. "Please extend my apologies to everyone."

Chris didn't want to ask the next question, but from the tone he was hearing, and the look on Ezra's face, he knew he had to. "Ezra, you're not thinking of doing anything stupid, are you?"

"I would be hard pressed to find any actions more stupid than those I have already taken today. But no, you have no reason to concern yourself with what I might do." He paused before getting the courage to say what he was thinking. "He was right Chris. Sanders was right."

"The hell he was."

"I was going to leave with her. It would have worked."

Chris watched without speaking as Ezra quickly got in the car and drove away.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 ** _tbc_**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's one thing for you to avoid going by his place for the past week Vin. Something else altogether for you to skip out of work once you find out he's coming in. Just how do you think you are going to avoid him for the rest of your career?"

Vin avoided making eye contact with Chris, or any of the others on the team.

"I've been thinking on that. Got the paperwork started."

"To do what? Transfer? You'll still be in the building, so that won't work" Buck challenged.

"Or were you thinking maybe another city?" Josiah asked. "You think he wouldn't look for you?"

"Not transferring." Vin answered softly, still avoiding their glares.

"Quit? You plan on quitting?" Chris bellowed.

"Only option I can see."

"If you are truly that unwilling to work with me any more Mr. Tanner, I can make the process much easier for you. It is I who should be tendering my resignation, and indeed I have already done so. Therefore, there is no need for you to abandon a career and a team that is so perfectly suited to you. I came today only to process through the required bureaucracy."

"What the hell do you mean you quit? What is going on here?" Chris' voice was so low it could barely be heard, but the sentiment spoke volumes.

"You can't leave Ezra." JD protested. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I cannot honestly say that I want to. I simply cannot see an alternative."

"Well I sure as hell can. You're not going anywhere." Chris turned to include Vin in his glare. "Either one of you."

"It is patently unfair and impractical for you, any of you, to be required to work with someone you cannot trust. Therefore, I have taken the only logical course open to any of us."

"What do you mean we don't trust you?" Nathan demanded. "Where does that come from?"

"When I am unable to trust my own actions, my own motives, I have no right to assume you would be capable of doing anything differently. And before you consider breaking any laws, let me assure you that my letter of resignation has already been delivered directly to the intended recipient Mr. Larabee."

"First – knock off the 'mister' crap. We've dealt with that one and I do not intend to bust that bronc again. And second, don't you think it is up to us to decide who we do and don't trust? Do and don't want to work with?"

"No, because you will choose the honourable path, and think with your hearts. Such action will get you killed, as it nearly did for Mr. Tanner. I simply refuse to live with that sword dangling over my head."

Vin finally found his voice. "Ezra, are you out of your mind? What happened – at the café – that was my fault. If I'd hung back like you told me to…"

"I would have allowed her to leave, or more likely, left with her."

"Don't believe that. Ezra." Chris challenged. "Not for a second."

"I know what I was thinking."

Even though he was afraid he'd be wasting his breath, Josiah tried to dissuade Ezra. "There is a world of difference between thinking about something and doing it, son. If we got fired, or worse, for what we think, there ain't a man in the team wouldn't be in a dozen kinds of trouble."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, believe me, we do. Even more than you do, I think. You did nothing wrong here Ezra. Not a damn thing. And if the idiots in the FBI or DEA try to say otherwise, there will be hell to pay." Ezra remained unconvinced by Chris's words. "I don't know who she was before Ezra. Don't doubt there was something special there to make you feel this way. But who she became…that's not on you."

"I am supposedly a trained observer and agent. I didn't see the truth then and tried to ignore it now. What does that say about me?"

"Says you were a man in love. Says she made a really bad choice three years and seven months ago."

"As I did last week. Mr. Tanner could have died because of my blindness."

"Told you to knock off the 'mister' crap. And nobody died."

"Damn it Ezra," Vin fought to keep himself controlled, knowing Ezra would misread any anger, "you're the one who almost died. You stepped in front of me, remember."

"I had already removed the bullets. I was in no danger."

Despite the tension, despite everything, Vin couldn't hold back a quick smile. "You have to teach me how you did that by the way."

"I can do that before I leave."

Chris slammed his hands palm down on the desk. "For the last time, nobody is going anywhere."

"It isn't your call. As I said, the paperwork has been submitted."

"And rejected." They all turned in one motion at Judge Travis' voice from the doorway.

"I understand. Firing me would be far more appropriate a response, and will reflect better on the inevitable Internal Affairs review."

"IA has nothing to do with this, and won't be an issue."

"While your support is appreciated, it is also dreadfully inappropriate, and the repercussions…"

"Don't exist. No consequences, no repercussions. This is over. Case is closed, the matter is moot."

"Hang on." Chris was the one objecting now. "What do you mean 'case closed'?"

"Just what I said Larabee. This is over."

The answer dawned on Vin first. "Shit – she turned state's witness, didn't she?" Travis nodded. "But we know everything she does! We have the money trail, the names."

"She has more. She's been –" he hesitated, looking at Ezra.

"Please, there is no need to couch your responses on my account. I am fully aware of what she had been doing."

"Not sure you really are. She's been dealing with some big names on our most wanted lists. And she is one hell of a record keeper. She can provide evidence of everything from smuggling to murder. She was quite the source of information. A perfect little double agent."

"And she walks on this? On all of it?" Buck didn't even try to hide his rage. "Fuck that! She tried to kill Ezra."

Travis chose to let the insubordination go, under the circumstances. "This is bigger than that Mr. Wilmington."

"Nothing is bigger than that." JD argued.

"I would agree," Travis answered, "but it is out of my hands. DEA and FBI had the lead on this, and they get to make the call."

"What happens to her?"

"Witness protection."

"Great. She ends up with some cushy lifetime deal after all of this. That sucks."

Chris agreed with JD, but like the Judge, knew there was nothing they could do about it.

"Well, it could be worse. In light of the – difficulties – she caused for the ATF, the Marshalls have allowed me some input on where her new location would be, and what she'll be doing." There was the faintest hint of a smile on the Judge's face.

"I don't want to know." Ezra said softly.

"And I couldn't tell you if you did. But suffice to say that there is a small accounting firm in a reasonably remote Alaskan town that no longer will have a help wanted sign in the window." A general murmur of appreciation went through the group.

"This does not negate the need for my resignation." Ezra returned them to the original discussion.

"Sure it does. There's no case, no record of any of this. So, and not that there ever was, but there is clearly no need now for you to resign. Or you Tanner." Travis hand the paperwork to Chris. "You might want to have this all shredded," he added as he left.

Chris took in a deep breath, trying to settle himself. None of this made sense. None of it was right, and at this moment, he wasn't sure it would be again. He turned to look at the duo causing him the most heartburn at the moment.

"So, what the hell am I supposed to do with the two of you? Travis won't take your resignations, and you are both just a little too crazy for any other team to want you."

Ezra shook his head at the reality that his life was, for the most part, out of his control. Strangely, that did not bother him nearly as much as it should.

"Can I be assured, Mr. – Vin – that the next time I ask you to stay outside of a matter, you will in fact to so?"

Vin didn't miss a beat. "No." He could feel himself relaxing at the implication of the question. "Can I be assured that you will let us help you out next time you get into a place where your emotions mess with your better judgement?"

"Good heavens – of course not." The two smiled at each other.

Josiah grinned as well, as he stood and turned to Chris. "I'm not sure why you want either one of them to stick around. Likely more trouble than they are worth." He winked broadly.

"Truer words were never said Josiah. Still, watching over them may be a dirty job…"

"-but someone has to do it." Buck finished. "Why do we get all the dirty jobs?"

"'cause we are so damn good at them."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

The end


End file.
